


Pity Party

by Lunamichi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamichi/pseuds/Lunamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux gets the stomach flu. What reactions does he get from those around him? T for swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity Party

“Fuck . . . it hurtsth tho much . . .”

Sollux was curled into a ball on his side, on a bed, one arm holding his stomach, one arm clutching his hair, eyes shut tight, and body piled under blankets. Stomach flu was what Rose called it. The trolls just decided to visit earth for a week and Sollux suddenly caught this foreign disease. It was only day two and the boy was much worse than the other day. The first day he had suddenly doubled over and puked on the ground freaking everyone out. Once cleaned up, Rose studied his symptoms and just prescribed some rest, hot foods and fluids.

It was Aradia’s turn to watch him. She tried to roll him over so that he was rested on his back so she could put a damp cloth over his forehead.

“Tho . . . fucking . . . cold,” Sollux shivered as the cloth made contact. His body was burning hot to the touch. Aradia frowned and put her hand over the ill troll’s cheek. They were flushed and he shivered at the touch as well.

“Humans must be quite strong to be able to go through an ordeal such as this during, as they call it, flu season.” Aradia tried to lighten the mood.

“They’re fucking inthane. Tho much for KK thaying that humanths are tho weak,” Sollux chuckled a bit before groaning and clutching his stomach some more, “Gog thith hurtsth tho much, and the headache ith worthe too.”

Aradia’s hand shifted to where Sollux’ was in his hair and helped him untangle his fingers out of it and moved his arm to join the other draped over his stomach. When she began to move her hand through his hair he groaned before sighing into the touch. She stopped moving a bit from the shock. She could actually feel the pulses of the headache pounding through his head. The poor thing. He was in such a pitiful state, Aradia felt her red feelings tugging at her once more.

A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts, “Come in.”

“Hey Aradia~,” the sea troll empress-to-be peeked her head in, “How’s the patient?”

“Not very well,” Aradia sighed and looked at Sollux who had rolled to his other side, curling into a ball even more, and had made the cloth fall off.

Feferi creeped in and closed the door softly before walking over to occupy the other side of the bed before softly greeting him, “Hey Sollux.”

The troll just nodded to acknowledge she was there and pulled the covers up closer to his face. Feferi gave him a small smile with a look of great pity behind it. Aradia knew that Feferi had liked Sollux at a point as well. This boy was just a pity magnet. Especially in this state.

The other day, Dave had taken first watch and stayed there the whole day, refusing to take turns with anyone else claiming that he had to be there the whole time to get through the first day because he knew what to do unlike the trolls. Which was true, Rose had to explain to the others on how to take care of Sollux properly. Everyone (alright, not everyone, but most of them) wanted to take turns to take care of him so the others could make up with most of what was left of their visit. But it was hard to enjoy it when one of them was so sick and he couldn’t enjoy it. Many had suspicions about why Dave had really stayed back to take care of Sollux longer as usual. The next day Karkat had claimed first watch and when Aradia came to take over, she came upon a flustered and blushing troll who quickly left grumbling about something and leaving a chuckling sick troll on the bed.

“Yeouch!” Feferi exclaimed holding her hand back, “Geez he’s really hot!”

“Hey FF . . . could you tone it down a little pleathe?” Sollux shuffled in his bed.

“Oh sorry!” Feferi put her hands over her mouth in apology. Aradia couldn’t help but smile, Feferi noticed and smiled back. The two had become moirails over the past few months and understood each other very well.

“Hey AA, I think I’ll try eating again,” Sollux opened his blue eye and looked at Aradia over his covers.

“Alright, I’ll go heat up the soup that Kanaya and Rose made together,” Aradia patted his head and got up.

“I’ll go with you, let him have some alone time for a bit. We’ll be right back~,” Feferi got up and looped an arm around Aradia’s.

“Kay,” Sollux closed his eyes again as the two girls left.

Once the door was closed Sollux sighed and rolled over to his other side in attempt to subdue his aches, but to no avail. He was feeling a tiny bit better thanks to the medicine Karkat had given him earlier, after he had thrown up his breakfast, but the pain was still there. The sound of the window opening caught his attention and he rolled over again. The cold air from the beginning of the winter season hit him and he shivered trying to curl up as much as he could.

“Alright who’th the fuckath,” Sollux growled, narrowing his eyes at the figure that had climbed through the window and was now closing it. The cape that swung around revealing the figure made Sollux groan.

“What are you doing here Eridouche. Come to make fun of my thad and thorry thtate? And there’th a door you know. Thankth for making me colder than I already wath,” Sollux turned so his back was facing the intruder, shivering from the lingering cold air in the room.

Eridan flinched when he heard the voice. He was hoping that the sick troll was asleep. He stood there for a while unsure of what to do next. The prince had hoped to have come in unnoticed, checking on the mage real quick to see his condition for himself and then leave. He did not take into account that the sick troll would be awake for some reason. The silence dragged on. Eridan thought that maybe Sollux had fallen asleep due to nothing being done so the prince quietly walked over and slowly put his hand on the troll’s forehead to check his temperature.

“Jegus fuck you’re cold!” the mage flailed and smacked the sea troll’s hand away while sitting up and trying to scoot to the far side of the bed away from Eridan, “What the hell do you want!? Can’t you jutht leave me alone for onthe?”

“S-sorry,” Eridan stepped back and said nothing more. Another awkward moment of silence began.

“If you’re jutht here to torment me then get out. I’m not in the mood or thtate to deal with the liketh of you,” Sollux held one arm up and pointed to the door while the other was holding his blanket up like it would work like a shield against Eridan.

When the sea troll made no movement, Sollux just groaned and felt the pain of his headache begin to grow, along with the one in his stomach. He felt like throwing up again but there was nothing to throw up.

“Are you alright?” Eridan asked, genuinely concerned. The tone of his voice startled Sollux.

“Do I look like I’m alright idiot?” Sollux just grumbled and began to try to lie back down.

The sound of muffled giggles behind the door caught Eridan’s attention and he began to panic, trying to look around to find a hiding spot. He did not want to make Sollux any more uncomfortable with opening the window again and escaping through there. After a moment he decided to just face the humiliation and waited for the girls to enter.

Nothing happened except for Sollux shifting around to get comfortable. Eridan heard no more sounds from the other side of the door and in confusion he walked over and carefully opened it. No one was there. He had definitely heard giggles. Eridan smelled something good and looked down. There was a tray holding some juice, some medicine and a bowl of soup lying there, along with a note saying ‘Good Luck Eridan’. Oh hell.

Eridan sighed and picked up the tray after crumpling up the note and shoving it into his pocket. He walked back in and closed the door causing Sollux to look at him with a frown.

“The girls ditched. Sorry looks like it’s my shift noww. No matter howw much you object it wwon’t help so don’t evven start,” Eridan stated as calmly and nicely as he could.

“Fuck. Fine jutht leave the food here, I’ll eat and then theleep tho you can leave,” Sollux sat up again and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“If I leave you I’ll get yelled at by a lot of people so I wwon’t take that chance. Just eat and I’ll just sit out of the wway so you wwon’t evven knoww I’m here,” Eridan placed the tray over Sollux’ lap and went to go sit at the desk in the corner of the room.

“Whatever, ath long ath you thut up,” Sollux rolled his eyes and took a quick spoonful. Eridan had barely left the side of the bed when Sollux cried out and dropped the spoon and cursing.

“Uh it’s kinda hot,” Eridan turned and tried to clean up the bit of mess the sick troll made.

“No thit therlock,” Sollux cursed again.

After cleaning the little mess, Eridan took the seat beside the bed and pulled the tray closer to him. He took a spoonful of soup and blew on it to cool it down and held it in front of Sollux’ face.

“Oh hell no, I can feed mythelf jutht fine. I’m not some wriggler that can’t even-”

“Just shut up and eat Sol,” Eridan interrupted. Sollux just blinked at the sea troll who had a hint of annoyance in his face but still had a genuine look of concern. And dare he say it, maybe even a little bit of pity.

Sollux complied and accepted being fed. He ate in silence as the Aquarius just continued to cool down his soup and continued to feed the Gemini in silence. Once done, Sollux drank his medicine and soup and lied back down as Eridan put the tray over to the desk. Sollux closed his eyes and realized that he was getting better. When he opened them again he saw Eridan back in the chair by the bed with that same gog damn look on his face.

“Why are you here?” Sollux finally asked in a quiet voice. Eridan was startled with the sudden question, his eyes widened a bit as he looked at the duality obsessed troll. The prince scratched his head, unsure of how to answer the question.

“Eridan, answer me,” Sollux demanded, voice volume going up a tiny bit.

“Alright, alright,” Eridan sighed and sat back, “I wwas wworried okay. It’s hard to hate you wwhen you’re in such a state. Don’t wworry I’m not confessin’ any redrom feelings. It’s just, hard not to pity you evven a tiny bit wwhen your condition is like this.”

Sollux grunted, “Tho I’ve been theeing. I’ve been given tho much attention yethterday and today. I think Dave may have thome feelingth for me. KK too.”

Sollux chuckled as Eridan rolled his eyes, “WWell aren’t you the pity magnet. You evven got a couple of the girls all ovver you.”

“Jelouth?”

“You wwish.”

The two exchanged small smirks before Sollux began to feel sleep trying to take over. He yawned and sunk into the bed, curling up in comfort and warmth instead of pain this time. His eyes flew open in shock when he felt a hand pet his head and roamed over his forehead and cheek. The hand soon retreaded once the owner realized the sick troll was staring at him with wide eyes.

“S-sorry,” Eridan shifted back looking away with a blush. Sollux just stared at the sea troll completely dumbfounded by the act of kindness and comfort. Eridan quickly glanced at Sollux to see the boy still staring and blushed even more.

“Dork,” Sollux said with a smirk before closing his eyes again.

“This is just temporary alright! I’m goin’ back to hatin’ you as soon as you get better. I’m not so cruel as to bother you wwhen you’re like this okay. I just-”

“Eridan thhut up and let me thleep,” Sollux smirked at the grumble response he received.

Sollux placed one of his arms by his head just sticking out of his blanket and began to fall asleep. Just before he fell into deep sleep, he felt a hand slide into his. He did nothing, no yelling, no snapping at Eridan, no movements to show that he was awake, he just let him hold his hand. It was actually warm and comforting. Just this once, he’ll let Eridan do what he wants.

It’s the sickness talking, Sollux thought to himself as he drifted off.

Jade along with Feferi and Aradia were holding back their giggles. The three girls were outside the door of Sollux’ room when Vriska walked by with John and wondered what the hell the girls were doing. The three girls moved aside to let John and Vriska peek through the door that Eridan did not close all the way to reveal Sollux asleep on his bed, Eridan asleep on his chair, and the two still holding hands. John thought this was sweet and Vriska took the opportunity to take a picture.

Oh would she have fun with this once they got back to Alternia.


End file.
